Nin No Sekai Sensō
by Fidyagami
Summary: CANON/ Apa jadinya kalau Kabuto menghidupkan seluruh shinobi yang sudah mati-lalu menghidupkan anggota Akatsuki kembali, ketika Naruto harus mengikuti latihan ketatnya bersama ekor delapan/ Happy NaruSaku Day #1 !
1. Chapter 1

**-Fik Pembuka NaruSaku Day-**

**Warning:** Canon, gila, memble. Gak ada bashing chara. Ohm, alurnya emang nurut dari anime-nya episode 500an, semoga nyambung yak, enggak terlalu spesial sih, InsyaAllah twoshoot deh (warning gaje)

Flashback merupakan scane NaruSaku dari komik aslinyaaa.

DISCLAIMER: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Beta Reader: **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

Just for fun :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Ninpo choju giga.<em>"

_Boof..._

Lukisan yang baru saja digambar pemuda putih pucat itu—berupa burung kecil—keluar dari kertas lukisnya sesudah kepulan asap menghilang.

Kemudian burung itu diberinya gulungan yang mungkin isinya pesan singkat untuk disampaikan kepada seseorang. Setelah itu, sang burung pun terbang ke langit setelah ia mengerti maksud sang tuan dengan suatu kode.

Pemuda ninja itu—Sai, menggulung sesaat gulungan ninjanya, lalu menyimpannya di dalam ransel punggungnya.

Sai menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar. Ia hanya bisa bernapas datar untuk sementara.

Kalau mau menebak pikirannya sekarang, mungkin dari wajah pucatnya sudah dapat ditebak dengan jelas apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Raut wajah mulus itu menampilkan perasaan takut sekaligus cemas akan musuh yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sempat ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah Kabuto lakukan; ia membangkitkan lagi ninja-ninja yang sudah dibunuh sebelumnya, termasuk kakaknya. Yah, kakaknya-lah satu-satunya musuh yang mampu membuatnya menitikkan air mata, membuatnya takut untuk membunuh, membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal dan pikiran.

Pria itu bingung. Haruskah ia melawan kakaknya yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya bersama Deidara? Di tengah kebingungannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari dari kenyataan, berlari dari pertarungan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan itu disebabkan oleh satu hal yang sudah pasti. Kakashi-_sensei_ saja mengerti mengapa ia bersikap demikian.

Ya. Sai tidak sanggup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sai?" pertanyaan Kakashi yang secara tiba-tiba muncul ini membuat pikiran Sai buyar berhamburan mengambang ke atas langit. Sontak ia menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Tenang saja, ada aku di sini. Kita akan melawan mereka bersama," ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan perasaan salah satu anak didiknya itu.

Sai terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap datar pada sosok guru yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

Apakah ia harus terus melarikan diri dari kakaknya? Sedangkan yang lain berusaha mati-matian untuk memusnahkannya kembali?

Mungkin juga tidak, untuk bagian Shikamaru. Pria jenius itu juga diketahui bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap nanar pada guru yang berada di depannya itu. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa kecuali meragukan apa yang tengah ia lihat. Sungguh, apa ia masih bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang? Namun, seandainya penglihatannya itu benar, kenapa ia tidak berlari ke arah sosok itu dan memeluk erat dirinya—lalu mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu, _Sensei_'?

Sayangnya kenyataan itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang diharapkan.

Yah, gurunya yang sudah lama meninggal sekarang ada di hadapannya memang, tapi bersama dengan Kakuzu—yang pastinya juga dihidupkan oleh Kabuto.

Ino hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mau melawan Kakuzu asalkan tidak melawan gurunya itu.

Chouji dan ayahnya tetap berdiri tegar. Walaupun nyatanya Chouji pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Shikamaru—ingin menghindari.

Hutan yang dipijak oleh tim sepuluh itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hutan ini sudah seperti padang yang gersang karena serangan-serangan dari musuh sebelumnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru..." suara Ino terdengar bergetar, "haruskah kita melawan, Asuma-_sensei_?" Sekali lagi mata birunya menatap sosok gurunya yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya sana.

Ini sungguh perang! Perang kali ini bukan hanya membuat fisik lelah. Namun hati dan perasaan pun ikut berperang!

"Ayo kita pergi," akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan sesuatu yang pasti. Meskipun demikian, keputusannya kali ini terdengar tidak tegas. Itu sudah pasti. Ia tidak bisa melawan gurunya. Alasannya? Yah... karena jelas ia tidak sanggup! Semua pasti akan mengerti kalau berada di posisinya.

"Ta-tapi..." Chouji angkat bicara. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak ingin bertarung melawan gurunya. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka memilih untuk mundur? Bukan tidak mungkin Konoha yang berada di belakang mereka akan benar-benar hancur—walaupun nyatanya Konoha sudah rusak parah.

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan Chouji. Ia akan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Chouji mencoba menahannya kembali dengan berkata, "Apa kau lupa pesan _Sensei_ sebelum meninggalkan kita, Shikamaru?"

Choza yang berdiri tepat di samping anaknya tersenyum hampir menyeringai. Ternyata didikan dari Asuma memang tidak sia-sia. Anaknya kini sudah menjadi kuat dan tumbuh besar.

Pria jenius itu tersentak kaget, benar yang dikatakan Chouji. Tidak selamanya mereka bisa menghindar, bukankah semua masalah itu pasti ada jalan keluarnya? Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya apalagi ketika Ino mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bertarung denganmu, Chouji!"

Yah, kali ini Shikamaru hanya bisa menyerah dengan pendapat teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruang bawah tanah—tempat persembunyian yang sudah dibuat untuk para penduduk Konoha—yang berhasil selamat dari ancaman penyerangan Akatsuki yang telah dihidupkan kembali.

Sengaja ia keluar pada siang hari seperti ini, mungkin ia sedikit merasa lelah. Ia juga manusia. Ia butuh udara segar sekarang walau sudah tidak banyak lagi udara itu tersedia untuknya.

Saat ia menginjakkan kaki ke tanah desa Konoha. Matanya hanya bisa mamandang nanar ke arah sekelilingnya. Konoha bukanlah lagi desa sejuk yang terasa tenang seperti dulu. Desa itu kini sudah seperti lapangan luas yang hancur karena terserang meteor. Kemudian pandangan _emerald_-nya beralih pada kelima patung _Hokage_. Dan untungnya patung itu masih tetap pada tempatnya—walau benda itu sudah hampir hancur.

"Kapan ya, semua ini berakhir?" gerutu gadis _pink _itu sembari duduk di salah satu batu besar yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia di sini sendiri. Tanpa Tsunade, ia juga pasti tahu mana yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan mana yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Bukankah ia sudah dianggap—oleh banyak orang—sebagai jelmaan dari sang _Hokage_?

Matanya menangkap sebuah papan yang tergeletak tidak jauh di depannya. Papan itu seperti _merk_ sebuah nama toko. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas itu seperti nama sebuah tempat makan yang sering ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya dulu.

_Ichiraku._

Ah iya, ia ingat tempat itu. Kini tempat itu sudah merata bersama tanah. Rasanya sungguh membuat hati miris kalau harus berkeliling di sekitar sini. Karena jelas, semua kenangan itu selalu ada di setiap sudut di desa ini. Selalu ada bersama dengan kepahitan yang menyertai.

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

"Panas!" Naruto berteriak ketika mulutnya mulai menyentuh mie ramen yang baru saja disediakan oleh Pak Teuchi. "Makan dengan tangan kiri itu memang sulit, ya?" gerutu Naruto kesal. Padahal ia ingin sekali segera menghabiskan semangkuk ramen panas itu dengan cepat. Perutnya yang sudah meminta untuk diisi dengan cepat pun membuat hatinya semakin kesal.

Sakura menghentikan makannya, ia menatap Naruto sesaat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada lengan kanan Naruto yang terbalut perban. Lengannya menjadi patah seperti itu karena Naruto menggunakan jurus barunya; _rasengan shuriken._

"_Ada keretakan di beberapa bagian... tubuhmu tidak kuat menahan jurus itu. Jurus baru ini untuk waktu terjepit saja! Tidak boleh sering digunakan."_

"_Hehehe, tidak masalah kalau Sakura-chan mau menyembuhkannya."_

"_Jangan bicara begitu! Dengan ninjutsu medis pun, tidak berarti langsung sembuh total."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi... rasanya, aku merasa senang begini."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Rasanya aku dan Sakura sama-sama lebih dekat dengan Sasuke."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang begitu saja di kepala Sakura, tanpa ia sadari hatinya menjerit entah karena apa. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"_Jurus baru Naruto memang berbahaya. Lihat saja jasad Kakuzu. Jurus itu mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti sebuah jarum kecil yang terbuat dari cakra angin, yang mampu menghancurkan setiap sel-sel dalam tubuh Kakuzu."_

"_Jadi, jurusnya menyerang setiap sel tubuh?"_

"_Iya, begitulah."_

Kata-kata Tsunade sewaktu ia mengotopsi mayat Kakuzu mampu membuatnya tercengang. Ternyata benar, semua kerja keras Naruto tidak berakhir sia-sia. Sakura boleh berkata 'waw' sekarang, namun itu tidak akan ditunjukkannya pada pria yang selalu dianggapnya bodoh itu.

"Apa boleh buat, pinjam sumpitnya!" tiba-tiba Sakura menawarkan hal itu pada Naruto. Ia agak sedikit menggeser kursinya untuk merapat—lebih mendekat pada pria _blonde_ itu.

Sontak Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura, melihat Sakura, ia malah tercengang sambil berkhayal. 'Jangan-jangan Sakura... mau menyuap ramen padaku.'

"Ayo, aaa..." Sai yang sedari tadi juga berada di antara mereka langsung mengambil alih sumpit milik Naruto. Ia menyodorkan sumpit itu ke mulut Naruto dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa.

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai, "Panas, hei! Yang kuharapkan bukan kamu!" ia memberontak kesal karena harapannya dihapus seketika oleh Sai. Sial, kalau saja Sai tidak ada tadi mungkin ia bisa bermanja-manja ria dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis yang diharapkannya tadi, hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya ini. Memang Sai tidak bisa disamakan pada Sasuke, walau begitu, pria itu tetaplah teman mereka. Entah sampai kapan, semoga mereka selalu bersama.

**.**

**End of flashback.**

**.**

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, sepahit apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Sekarang, kalau berdiri di tengah-tengah desa Konoha yang rata seperti ini, angin rasanya bertiup dengan kencang. Bukan hal yang aneh memang. Bukankah semua bangunan yang mampu menghambat tiupan angin tidak ada, jadi angin bisa bertiup sesuka hati mereka.

Angin yang tengah bertiup itu bukanlah angin hangat yang sesuai dengan musim saat itu, tapi angin hangat yang mampu menambahkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya.

Ingin menjadi angin? Sayangnya kau tidak bisa, Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, seekor burung kiriman dari Sai datang tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Setelah ia meletakkan surat dari dalam mulutnya ke tanah, burung itu pecah menjadi tinta yang berceceran di atas tanah.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gulungan surat itu, lalu membuka dan membaca isinya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin." Seketika mata _emerald_ gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Hatinya bergemuruh takut sekaligus cemas. "Yamato-_shisou_..." lirihnya dengan nada kecemasan. Gadis _pink_ itu langsung menjatuhkan gulungan yang sudah selesai dibacanya ke tanah. Ia pun berlari kencang, menjauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Dan mungkin ini saatnya ia keluar dari desa.

.

_Yamato-sensei dan Anko-sensei sudah menghilang._

_Hati-hati._

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa istirahat."

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan badannya sepenuhnya di atas rumput hijau tempat ia berlatih bersama Bee. Tangannya dilipatkan ke belakang kepala untuk menopangnya melihat ke arah langit biru luas di atas sana. Cara bersantai seperti ini memang kerap kali ia lakukan, mungkin juga cara ini adalah cara yang ampuh baginya untuk melepas kelelahan di sepanjang latihan kerasnya.

Suara gemericik air dari atas yang jatuh ke danau membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu. Air terjun yang tak jauh di dekatnya terus mengalir dan menimbulkan suara berisik itu. Walau tidak menganggu tapi suara itu mampu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

"Latihannya cukup sampai di sini!"

Masih berada di atas jembatan batang kayu bersama _bunshin-bunshin_-nya, untuk latihan membelah air terjun—pria _blonde_ yang asli itu menoleh dan memang benar mendapati Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya.

_Boof, boof, boof, boof._

_Bunshin_ yang dibuatnya untuk latihan bersama di atas batang kayu—yang membentang seperti jembatan itu, serempak menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

"Eh?" Naruto malah tercengang pada kedatangan _Sensei_-nya itu.

"Ehm, ini ada sesuatu untukmu." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah keranjang kecil yang tertutup dengan sehelai kain. "Dari Sakura."

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang berada di dalam sana. Ia mengambil alih keranjang tersebut. Sesaat keranjang itu hanya dipandanginya saja, kemudian mengambil salah satu butiran yang berwarna hitam yang berada di dalam sana.

Baru saja pil penambah energi itu menyentuh ujung lidahnya, kala itu pula disemburkannya, "Tidak enak!" Naruto menutupi mulutnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Ternyata rasanya memang benar-benar aneh.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sebentar," ujar Kakashi. Kemudian pria bermasker itu turun dari sana dan mendekat pada Yamato yang sedari tadi mengawasi di bawah.

Naruto menemukan sebuah surat yang ikut berada di dalam sana. Diambilnya surat itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah tulisan tangan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Walau rasa pil ini aneh, yang penting ia mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya. Dan semua itu mampu membuat tekad Naruto semakin kuat untuk berusaha keras berlatih.

Yah, semua itu tujuannya tentu saja agar dapat membayar janjinya pada Sakura. Satu-satunya tujuannya, mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Hanya itu.

**.**

**End of flashback.**

**.**

"Yo yo yo. Ke-na-pa kau malah istirahat, Malas! Waktumu tidak banyak! Dhum dhum dhum!" pembimbing Naruto latihan—ekor delapan- menghampirinya dengan nada suara seperti biasa. Kalau diperhatikan ia sudah seperti penyanyi ala RnB. Tampang monsternya tidak mendukung dengan tingkah kelakuan sehari-harinya. Walau begitu ia adalah salah satu _jinchuriki_ yang tangguh.

Soal kekuatan? Tentu saja ia tak kalah unggul dari yang lainnya. Ia bahkan mampu mengalahkan Sasuke dan bisa saja menyeret Sasuke hidup-hidup untuk kepuasaannya. Namun sayang, waktu itu Sasuke kabur dari hadapannya.

Sasuke takut? Mungkin.

Kembali ke situasi Naruto saat itu. Padahal Naruto baru sebentar berusaha memejamkan mata—malah sudah diganggu oleh orang yang bisa dibilang berisik ini.

Pria itu mendengus sebal, kemudian dibalikkannya badannya ke samping kiri—membiarkan guru pembimbingnya itu berceloteh ria sendiri. Kedekatannya bersama Bee tidak sebatas apa yang terlihat, bukan juga sebatas guru dan murid. Tentunya, semua itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Ayo, kau harus berlatih menggunakan pedang. Kalau bisa, sekali enam pedang. Tapi, untuk pemula sepertimu gunakan tiga pedang dulu. Aku pun akan menggunakan tiga pedang."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, berpura-pura terlihat seperti orang yang sangat bosan, "Menguasai satu pedang saja belum, bagaimana mau tiga?"

"Tenang saja, ini mudah. Kau kan sudah menguasai jurus untuk mengendalikan _Kyuubi_. Benar kan?" Bee menunggu respon dari Naruto sesaat sesudah celotehannya, tapi kelihatannya pria _blonde _itu sudah terlelap begitu saja. "Woi kau tidur? Bangun woi!"

.

.

"Karin! Karin!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh ketika ia merasakan namanya dipanggil seseorang. Suara keras seorang perempuan yang dirasakan seperti sebuah kecemasan.

_Tap tap tap..._

Bunyi suara ketukan kaki Sakura yang berlarian di sepanjang lorong bawah tanah ini menggema sampai ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Karin.

Selagi Sakura sedikit mengatur napasnya di depan gadis merah itu, Karin mengawasinya dengan seksama, "Kenapa kau memakai jubah _cream_ ini?" Karin agak heran memang karena Sakura sudah memakai jubah berwarna _cream_ yang biasanya hanya dipakai untuk pergi misi.

"Kita keluar sekarang!"

"Apa? Ke mana, Sakura?"

"Yah, membantu mereka yang sedang berperang di sana. Aku membutuhkanmu Karin. Aku yakin, kau pasti dapat membantuku."

"Ta-tapi, bukannya ak—"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah memotongnya, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, lagi pula di sini ada _chuunin_ yang dapat diandalkan," setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu Sakura berbalik memunggungi Karin, "lagipula aku percaya padamu. Ayo!"

"_Ha-ha'i_." tidak ada pilihan untuk gadis merah ini, lagipula kemarin ia sempat dibantu oleh Sakura untuk memulihkan keadaan dirinya. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia membalas semua itu. Dengan membantu Konoha untuk berperang melawan musuh yang nyatanya dulu adalah komplotannya.

.

.

Gua lembab yang berdinding batu yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan itu tampak seperti tempat tinggal para hewan hutan. Hanya orang polos yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Andai ada yang bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sana. Mungkin ia akan tahu kalau di sana ada salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Markas itu tentu saja jauh dari desa Konoha maupun jauh dari permukiman desa lain.

Gua yang lumayan besar itu ternyata tampat Kabuto dan Tobi sekarang bersembunyi. Mereka yang merasa menguasai tidak mau turun tangan duluan untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang dianggap musuh.

Yah, ternyata Kabuto memang tidak sia-sia mencuri mayat Asuma dari kuburannya, mencuri mayat Kakuzu dari rumah sakit dan mencari mayat yang lain—yang sudah mati sebelumnya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia juga Kabuto memakai jurus terlarang untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tentu saja yang mempunyai ide ini adalah Tobi.

Hanya satu mayat—mungkin lebih tepatnya tubuh seseorang yang tidak ditemukan.

Hidan.

Entah dimana sekarang salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu berada. Mereka tidak tahu.

Andai mereka tahu, kalau kemarin Hidan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Shikamaru. Mereka pasti tidak perlu susah-susah menghidupkan Hidan kembali. Karena jelas, monster yang bernama Hidan itu tidak akan pernah mati walau dengan ditimbun tanah sedalam kemarin. Ia hanya diasingkan saja untuk sekarang, mungkin juga untuk selamanya. Yah, Shikamaru memang jenius.

Yamato yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat ini—setelah beberapa waktu kemarin sempat menyelinap- malah tertangkap sekarang.

Di hadapan mereka berdua, Yamato, dengan tubuh yang tergeletak lemah, akan dimanfaatkan dengan cara mengambil kekuatannya. Seperti halnya saat mereka menyiksa Gaara kemarin—yang ujung-ujungnya tujuan mereka sekarang adalah menciptakan Zetsu-Zetsu baru. Ternyata kekuatan Yamato ini, mampu menandingi sepuluh ribu Zetsu. Mungkin juga mereka berdua dapat menciptakan sepuluh ribu Zetsu dengan satu tubuh dan kekuatan Yamato.

Yah, saat ini mereka boleh tersenyum merasa menang. Bagaimana untuk ke depan nanti?

Suara ketukan kaki menggema dari ujung gua sana. Kabuto dan Tobi tahu itu siapa. Pasti seorang Uchiha yang keras kepala.

"Aku ingin keluar dari dalam sini, di sini terlalu pengap."

Sosok pemilik suara semakin mendekat sampai cahaya yang berasal dari lilin satu-satunya itu menangkapnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari mereka. Mereka sedang sibuk mengamati Yamato yang sedang dihisap kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh."

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura dan Karin terus menyeimbangkan kekuatannya untuk berlari di atas tanah yang gersang dan berdebu itu. Dulu, rute ini memiliki _atmosfer _yang tidak separah ini. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu tempat ini masih layak dilalui oleh orang-orang yang hendak menyeberangi perbatasan, sekarang tempat ini terasa begitu berbeda. Namun begitu, mungkin rute inilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk dilewati.

"Karin apa kau sudah merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura masih tetap dalam posisi larinya. Jubah _cream_-nya melayang ke belakang seiring langkah gerak kecepatan kakinya.

Karin diam sebentar, sambil berlari ia sambil memusatkan _cakra_-nya. "Belum, sepertinya masih jauh. Tapi aku yakin tempatnya masih berada di depan sana. Apa kita memang harus menyelamatkan Yamato?"

"Yah, kalau bukan kita siapa lagi? Sebelum terlambat kita harus menyelamatkannya, aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi, bukankah semua _rookie-9_ sudah kebagian tugas untuk mengalahkan musuh?"

"..."

.

.

_DUAR!_

"Gaara!" teriakkan Hinata menyerukan nama Gaara hampir tertelan oleh ledakan serangan dari salah satu boneka Sasori. Ia sempat menutup telinga sebentar—merasa takut dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Namun pada detik berikutnya ia sadar. Ia tidak boleh takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Bukankah ia sudah bukan seseorang yang lemah? Yah, ia sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja kebiasaannya yang selalu takut dan ragu-ragu masih sering hinggap dalam benaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus berdiri tegap!

Gaara terpental jauh ke belakang. Untungnya pria berambut merah itu sigap untuk mengendalikan pasirnya sehingga tubuhnya tidak terhempas langsung ke tanah.

Hinata maju hingga ia membelakangi Gaara. Ia tidak takut pada Sasori yang berada di depannya itu. Pria imut yang berambut merah itu memang dihidupkan kembali oleh Kabuto, namun untungnya kekuatannya tidak sehebat dulu. Bahkan serangannya lebih cenderung melamban, sehingga mata _byakugan_ Hinata masih bisa membaca tiap jarum yang dilemparkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?" Temari langsung menghambur mendekat ke arah Gaara—membantu adiknya untuk berdiri sesaat.

Sedangkan Kankuro sibuk menghancurkan para boneka lain yang dikeluarkan Sasori sebelumnya.

Para pasukan boneka Sasori dengan mudah dihancurkan hanya dengan dua boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Kankuro. Tenang, Kankuro bukan orang yang lemah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu—yang dengan mudah dijatuhkan oleh Sasori dengan sekali serangan.

_DUAR!_

.

.

.

"Karin awaaas!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak menyuruh Karin menghindar karena tiba-tiba gadis _pink_ itu merasakan sesuatu yang datang.

_SAT._

Dua buah _shuriken_ memang mengarah cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Karin juga sudah menyadarinya, hanya saja dalam keadaan yang gugup seperti ini, ia cenderung melamban dalam gerakan.

Untungnya Sakura dan Karin sempat menghindar dengan cara melompat, _refleks_.

Sakura berbalik ke belakang—menanti siapa yang telah melempar _shuriken_ tadi padanya. Ternyata musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Ah, mereka memang hebat.

Sakura menahan napas sejenak. Siapa saja yang menyerangnya barusan akan dihadapinya sekarang. Kalau pun itu dapat melayangkan nyawanya, ia tidak takut.

"Sakura, aku tahu siapa orang ini," sela Karin tiba-tiba. Akhirnya jurusnya dapat membantu melacak siapa yang barusan menyerangnya tadi.

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya meyakinkan pada Karin, sedikit banyaknya jantungnya juga mulai bereaksi aneh, dan aliran darah yang memang kencang karena sehabis berlari, semakin bertambah kencang. "Sebaiknya kau segera keluar sekarang!" tantang Sakura pada penyerangnya.

Sosok yang dimaksud Sakura mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sakura pun harus menelan sedikit kekecewaan pada sosok tersebut.

"Chiyo-_baasama_..." lirih Sakura terkesan takut setelah sosok itu benar-benar tertangkap oleh matanya.

.

.

"Hei, apa aku tidak ada hari libur untuk latihan?" Naruto bertanya di sela-sela latihan permainan pedangnya.

_Trang!_

Kedua pedang yang berada di tangannya jatuh karena hentakkan dari satu pedang Bee—yang digerakkannya dengan menggunakan mulut. "Kau mau membunuhku, hei! Aku bertanya!" Naruto berteriak tanpa kendali. Hampir saja hentakkan dari satu pedang tadi mengenai perutnya. Bisa-bisa habis latihan ini ia malah mati, bukan bertambah hebat.

Bee menarik dirinya mundur ke belakang sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Dibuangnya pedang yang berada dalam mulutnya tadi ke tanah, "Kau memang tidak bisa menguasai pedang."

"Tentu saja, karena aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Alasan macam apa itu, yooo!"

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah monster aneh yang berada di depannya. Bisa-bisanya monster seperti ini yang menjadi guru pembimbing latihannya.

Tapi walau begitu, berkat Bee, ia bisa mengendalikan _Kyuubi _dari dalam dirinya, mulai dari ekor satu sampai ketahap perubahan sempurna. Bukankah itu hal yang sulit bagi pemuda seperti Naruto?

Semua itu bahkan mampu membakar kulit tubuhnya jika ia salah mengatur _cakra_ pada perubahannya. Tapi berkat latihan bersama Bee, semua itu tentu bisa ia kendalikan.

"Hei, kau tahu kan Konoha dalam bahaya? Apa sekarang aku sudah bisa kembali ke sana?"

"Maksudmu, kau mau membantu mereka dan meninggalkan latihan ini?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Bee langsung memotongnya, "Tidak bisa! Kau masih belum bisa apa-apa, yooo!"

"Apa? Jadi untuk apa aku berlatih selama ini kalau aku sama sekali tidak membantu apa-apa? Bukankah aku berlatih semua ini untuk menyelamatkan Konoha?"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau! Pokoknya kau belum bisa ke mana-mana! Kau itu baru sedikit mengetahui tentang dirimu." Bee berbalik mencoba meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tapi... Hei! Mau kemana lagi kau?" Naruto telat untuk menghentikan gerak kaki Bee. Monster itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya seketika, entah ke mana ia pergi sekarang.

"Hah." Lagi, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah bersama dengan kedua pedang yang digenggamnnya tadi. Kembali ia memandangi langit seperti ketika ia mulai beristirahat.

Padahal baru sebentar ia melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap Shikamaru menyenangkan itu, pemuda _blonde_ itu malah merasa bosan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk di tempat.

Kalau sudah ditinggal sendirian seperti ini, ia malah merasa kesepian. Untungnya ia selalu punya teman yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun ia mau.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu tersenyum—ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai sendiri, kemudian ia menggigit ujung jempol kanannya, darah merah segar sedikit keluar dari sana, lalu ia mengambil kertas gulungan yang biasa disimpannya di dalam saku celananya.

Dengan cepat ia menggoreskan darah tadi di atas kertas itu lalu segera membentuk segel yang sudah dihapal sebelumnya.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_."

_Boof._

Kepulan asap putih sesaat mengepul di antara Naruto, kemudian asap putih itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh dua ekor katak kakak beradik yang ukuran tubuhnya tentu saja lebih besar dari Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi memanggil kami?" Katak kuning yang bernama Gamakichi angkat bicara dengan suara lembutnya, wajah sang katak memang sangat imut, tapi dibalik itu ia mempunyai sifat yang menyebalkan. Walau begitu mereka tetaplah teman bagi Naruto.

"Iya, padahal kau kan sedang latihan!" Gamatatsu menimpali pembicaraan adiknya.

"Hehehe..." Sesaat Naruto terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal. "Aku ingin keluar dari sini sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Konoha, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Bee," jelas pria _blonde_ itu langsung ke intinya, "kalian bisa membantuku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit harapan.

Kedua sang katak tampak berpikir di tempat. Seperti biasa, jika kedua sang katak ini dimintai sesuatu pasti mereka minta imbalan. Apalagi kalau yang kuning, biasanya dia...

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa _snack_-nya."

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat, ternyata dugaan sebelumnya benar. Kalau soal seperti ini ia sudah paham, ini memang kerap kali terjadi. "Hahaha, kalau Konoha sudah pulih kembali, kau akan kuberikan banyak _snack_."

"Wah, benarkah?" ujar sang katak kuning berbinar-binar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipedulikan dia!" sela Gamatatsu cepat. "Apa kau mau keluar sekarang?"

"Yah, kalau bisa sih sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam mulut adikku."

Lagi-lagi sudah Naruto menduga hal ini bakal terjadi.

Sang katak kuning mulai membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Mau tak mau Naruto mulai merayap memasuki mulut sang kodok yang nyatanya tidak sebesar dengan porsi tubuhnya, tentu saja hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah dengan adanya _ninjutsu_.

_Boof..._

Dan kemudian kedua sang katak itu pun pergi dari sana dengan meninggalkan gumpalan asap seperti saat ia datang tadi.

.

.

.

"Chiyo-_baasama_." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menyerukan nama sosok paruh baya yang kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Rasa rindu dan haru itu kian menyerbak dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kakinya lemah tak berdaya melihat semua kepahitan yang hitam dalam diri yang tidak berdosa itu.

Karin memandang ekspresi wajah Sakura yang ketakutan, gadis berambut merah ini sudah bisa menebak pikiran dan perasaan Sakura lewat mimik yang disampaikannya. Sedikit banyak, Karin juga mengetahui siapa wanita paruh baya di depannya ini. Ia dan Chiyo kan sama-sama ninja medis.

"Sakura, pergi dari sini!" Karin mengambil keputusan cepat untuk dirinya dan juga Sakura. Walau kekuatannya tidak terlalu besar, ia yakin ia bisa mengatasi ini.

Daripada Sakura yang memang kuat, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Karin, mata _emerald_-nya membulat paksa tak percaya, "Ka-karin, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Yang ini serahkan padaku," ujar Karin sembari mencoba tenang dengan tersenyum—agar Sakura merasa sedikit tenang dan percaya padanya, "bukannya kau percaya padaku?"

Sakura tidak tahu lagi ia harus bicara apa pada Karin sekarang, yang pasti ia sangat ingin menangis. Dan sepertinya ia harus menuruti Karin tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ba-baik." Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, perlahan ia menjauh dari Karin dan dari hadapan Chiyo. Di detik berikutnya gadis itu berbalik dan mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar menjauh dari sana.

Karin mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari balik jubah _cream_-nya, "Ayo kita bertarung."

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari larinya. Saking ia gugup tadi, _cakra_ pada kakinya tidak berpusat maksimal sehingga membuat kakinya melemas.

Tubuh gadis _pink _itu perlahan merosot ke tanah karena mungkin ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa lelah pada kakinya.

"Chiyo-_basama_..." Sakura masih tetap menyerukan nama wanita paruh baya yang sangat dihormatinya itu. "_Kami_-_sama_, tolong aku..." tambahnya lirih.

Saat ini mungkin ia sudah jauh dari tempat Karin dan Chiyo tadi bertarung, bagaimana keadaan Karin sekarang? Apa ia bisa mengatasinya? Yah, semoga saja. Lagipula Sakura harus mempercayainya.

Karin harus menang, biar saja nenek Chiyo yang kalah. Namun begitu ia juga tidak tega kalau nanti ia mendengar Chiyo mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak, tidak! Ia harus berdiri sekarang dan melanjutkan rencananya.

Baru saja Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya, "Haruno Sakura, kita bertemu lagi."

Suara dingin nan datar itu dirasakan Sakura berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hatinya berdecak kaget sekaligus bergemuruh.

"Sa-Sasuke?" sosok dengan suara dingin tadi tidak mau membuat Sakura menunggu, ia langsung menampakkan dirinya dari balik semak-semak dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sakura berusaha untuk tenang, karena pertemuan yang secara tiba-tiba dengan Sasuke bukan untuk pertama kalinya terjadi. Sepertinya ia harus mati sia-sia di sini—hanya itu yang berada dalam pikirannya yang sekarang terasa labil.

Bagaimanapun juga, walau Sasuke pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya ia tetaplah sahabatnya—itu adalah perkataan Naruto yang mampu menyentuh hatinya tempo hari.

Jujur saja, keinginan Sakura untuk membunuh Sasuke itu ada, walau tidak sebesar keinginan Sasuke untuk membunuh Naruto.

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tapi tetap saja Sakura mencoba untuk tidak mundur walau hanya satu langkah. Tangan kanannya merogoh jubahnya dan ia pun menarik keluar sebuah kunai.

Memang kunai bukanlah tandingan pedang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Walau begitu Sakura harus memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mencoba melawannya.

"Di mana Naruto?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Sakura sudah bersiap menangkis jika saja Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Oh, jadi kau mau mencari Naruto? Sayangnya dia tidak ada di sini."

"Hn, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, kau saja yang kubunuh terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke kali ini. Jelas, ia sudah menduga hal ini terjadi, karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendengar hal semacam itu—yang sempat meluncur dari mulut Uchiha yang satu itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya—secepat kilat kini ia sudah berada di hadapan Sakura sambil menyeringai tipis.

Sakura terbelalak kaget, otaknya seketika membeku karena harus bertatap langsung dengan mata _onyx_ yang masih berwarna hitam itu.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersentak dan sadar dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk mundur, tapi terlambat. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke sudah berubah merah—_sharingan_ itu sudah muncul.

Tubuh Sakura benar-benar dibuat kaku olehnya. Ternyata pedang yang dikeluarkannya tadi hanya ancaman belaka agar gadis _pink_ itu hanya terpaku pada kilatan pedang itu.

Kini yang dirasakan oleh Sakura tubuhnya seperti tertusuk oleh seribu pedang yang tidak nyata. Yah, ia terkena _genjutsu_ luar biasa dari Sasuke.

"AAARGHHH!" Tidak ada hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan kecuali menjerit. Menjerit saja rasanya susah sekali. Ayolah badan, mengapa menjadi lemah seperti ini? Seharusnya ia mampu menangkalnya. Tapi sayang, kekuatan Sasuke memang sudah jauh lebih besar.

Sakura masih dalam keadaan berdiri mematung dengan rasa sakit pada setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia semakin tertatih untuk bernapas. Jangankan bernapas, membuka mata saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Tidak ada darah yang mengalir memang, tidak ada satupun pedang yang tertancap. Tapi rasanya seluruh badannya benar-benar dibuat kesakitan.

"ARRGGHH!" Lagi, Sakura menjerit kesakitan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersungkur ke tanah.

Masih dalam keadaan tubuh yang gemetar Sakura masih bisa merasakan langkah kecil Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya—sampai langkah kaki itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Sekilas Sakura malah memikirkan Naruto. Kalau memang benar ini adalah kisah akhir dari riwayat hidupnya, bolehkan ia berharap sembari menjeritkan nama pemuda _blonde_ itu?

Seperti sewaktu melawan Pein, Sakura menyerukan keras namanya di tengah lapangan luas desa Konoha. Apa kali ini pun ia akan tetap diizinkan untuk menyerukan nama pemuda itu lagi sambil berharap bahwa ia akan datang?

Erat-erat Sakura menutup matanya sambil mencoba menyerukan nama pemuda itu. Rasa sakit itu tentu saja masih menjalar hingga detik ini. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa menjeritkan nama pemuda itu keras-keras dalam hatinya.

Dirasakannya pula Sasuke meraih lehernya dan mengangkatnya ke udara sembari mencekiknya kuat.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Cekikannya hanya akan membuang tenaganya saja karena jelas rasa sakit akibat jurus _genjutsu_-nya-lah yang lebih berpengaruh pada Sakura.

Meskipun demikian, tangan dingin itu masih tetap dapat dirasakan oleh kulit leher Sakura. Tangan yang sering membunuh orang itu, kini sedang berlabuh pada kulitnya.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak akan menyiksanya lama-lama sampai ia mati. Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melenyapkan satu nyawa itu dengan cepat…

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Hahaha, aku gak peedeee XD *gulunggulung dilantai*<p>

Jelek banget yak? Maklum khayalan gadis kecil *?*

Dan tidak lupa special thanks to my beta reders #berlinang air mata#cipikacipiki

Uhm, author NaruSaku yang udah nyiapin fiknya, ayo apdet & share linknya diwall grup ^^

-Thanks for reading-

Happy NaruSaku Day^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Canon—mungkin dichap ini agak berubah menjadi AR karena aku ngerasa mereka agak OOC (khususnya Narusaku) Minim diskrip. Gaje. Membosankan, kayaknya kepanjangan. Heheh #dihajar

Aku dedikasikan juga fik ini untuk my Imouto **Sabaku Tema-chan **dan **Tisa's Flower** **Re-bloom **yang nanti akan menghadapi ujian. Semoga enggak tambah stres apalagi selesai baca fik ini yah. Hahaha #plak. Dan tentunya buat reders lain juga yang lagi ngadepin ujian NYAHAHAHA xD

Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Spesial thanks to:**

Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Hatake Satoshi, Saraphiena, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, imechan, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, ww, ladyavril Haruki, karinuzumaki, Tisa's Flower Re-bloom, Sabaku Tema-chan, uchan disuruh bikin akun, AmarilisBlossom, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Shu '7' S-F, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Deidei Rinnepero13, Lhyn hatake, sabaku no ligaara, Ria kishimoto, Haruno Namikaze.

**Yak! Just for fun! :D**

.

.

.

Gemetar.

Sesak.

Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut _pink_ itu sekarang. Kaki yang tidak menyentuh tanah karena terangkat oleh salah satu tangan kekar seorang Uchiha tampak terayun penuh perlawanan.

Dengan sangat susah payah, Sakura mencoba meraih satu tangan Sasuke yang kini masih mencekik lehernya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi menggerakkan organ tangannya tersebut. Kesadarannya pun semakin menipis. Seketika tangannya menjuntai lemas ke bawah. Kakinya yang sempat terayun pun, kini sudah terdiam total.

_Bo__of_.

Suara mencurigakan, yang biasa menyertai kepulan asap, terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke. Hal ini membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit tertarik untuk menoleh. Perlahan ia pun melonggarkan cekikkannya pada leher Sakura dan membuat tubuh yang terbalut kaos merah itu terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

Meskipun demikian, tetap saja, tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Tidak seujung kuku pun. Bahkan kesadaran pun sudah tidak ia miliki. Hanya ada harapan akan suatu mimpi indah yang dapat menemani gadis yang telah tersakiti baik secara fisik maupun mental tersebut.

Sasuke kini berbalik sepenuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mendekat. Sementara itu, sang katak kuning mendadak menunjukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke—dengan disertai kepulan asap. Katak kuning itu pun langsung menjulurkan lidah panjangnya—mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri—untuk memasukkan tubuh ninja medis itu ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan cepat.

_Glek_—Dan menelannya.

Pemuda _emo_ dingin itu bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan aksi sang katak. Saat Sasuke tersadar akan hal itu, ia sudah terlambat. Yang sempat ia lihat setelah sang katak kuning menelan Sakura hanyalah sosok samar-samar yang lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Oh, sang katak ternyata sudah sangat pandai bermain-main dengannya.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kecil melihat dirinya yang ternyata dipermainkan oleh seekor katak. Atau sebenarnya... ia-lah yang tengah mempermainkan katak itu? Benarkah ia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk menghentikan aksi katak tersebut? Atau ia dengan sengaja membiarkan katak tersebut membawa pergi Sakura dari hadapannya?

"_Konnichiwa_, Sasuke!"

Kali ini Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar sapaan itu. Suara lantang seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya—walau akhir-akhir ini ia sudah sangat jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendengarnya. Suara dari pemuda yang sangat ingin ditemui oleh Sasuke. Pemuda yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya!

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegap bersama dengan dua ekor katak yang berada di belakangnya. Ternyata memang benar dugaan Sasuke, katak nakal tadi adalah _kuchiyose_ milik Naruto.

"Cih! Kenapa kau tidak muncul dari tadi saja?" adalah lemparan kata pertama yang tertuju pada Naruto—yang tentunya diwarnai oleh nada tajam yang disertai dengan dendam.

Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak, "kau tahu? Kau hampir membunuh Sakura-_chan_!"

"Memang kalian pantas mati. Semua penduduk Konoha itu pantas mati. Terutama dirimu!"

"Oh, begitu ya? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak pernah bilang langsung alasan mengapa kau sangat ingin membunuhku. Bisa kau beri tahu alasannya?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengetahui alasan yang pasti dari seorang Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya ini. Alasannya sangat _klasik_; Sasuke hanya membenci Naruto, karena pemuda itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat darinya—malah semenjak mereka masih bersama-sama di akademi dahulu.

Seolah belum cukup, keberadaan seekor _Kyuubi_ yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto menambah kebencian Uchiha muda yang satu itu. Untuk hal ini, mungkin letak kemarahan Sasuke ada pada keputusan Naruto yang memilih untuk tidak memberitahunya ketika semua penduduk Konoha sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu—bahwa Naruto adalah bocah yang menyimpan monster dalam dirinya.

Sepele?

Tapi bagi Sasuke itu membuatnya merasakan suatu… kecemburuan.

Yang terakhir, kematian Itachi pun turut andil untuk membuatnya semakin membenci Konoha dan juga semua orang yang masih membela desa ninja tersembunyi itu—termasuk Naruto .

Intinya, Sasuke cemburu dengan kekuatan Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia iri!

"Karena aku membencimu dari dulu!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari dalam mulut Sasuke. Bosan rasanya jika harus mendengar kata itu terus. Alasan yang singkat dan sangat sulit dimengerti maknanya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sia-sia. Toh akhirnya ia tetap tidak percaya bahwa hanya dengan alasan sepele itu Sasuke sampai mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk membunuhnya. "Aku juga dulu sempat membencimu, Sasuke. Maaf..." ujar Naruto lirih. "Awalnya kurasakan itu sebagai suatu bentuk rasa iri padamu. Tapi lama-lama, rasa iri itu berubah menjadi suatu kebencian. Kau pasti tahu apa saja alasanku membencimu. Ya, ada banyak alasan untuk itu." Sesaat Naruto terdiam. "Tapi kupikir lagi, untuk apa aku terus-terusan membencimu? Rasanya capek kalau kebencian itu terus kupendam. Apalagi kau itu kan… temanku! Hahaha!" Di sela-sela pembicaraannya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melepas tawa. Ia tidak mau, pembicaraannya pada Sasuke selalu terasa tegang.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu dari dulu, kau memang tidak mengerti diriku!"

"Maaf, kalau memang aku tidak pernah mengerti. Yang kumengerti hanyalah bahwa aku merasa berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengajarkan arti pertemanan padaku. Dulu," akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin dikatakannya sedari dulu, "sewaktu kecil, aku tidak pernah tahu arti kata itu. Kupikir kata itu hanya memiliki arti kedekatan saja. Tapi ternyata, dalam pertemanan itu pun terdapat suatu kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi!"

"_Sasuke tidak mengharapkanmu, dia sendirilah yang mencari kegelapan."_

Kata-kata Gaara di tengah hujan salju tempo hari, membuat Naruto mengingatnya kembali.

"_Kalau kau siap mengemban nama Hokage, lakukanlah kewajibanmu." _

_S_ebenarnya perkataan Gaara ini sangat berat untuknya. Sulit bagi Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke kembali sadar. Harus memakai cara apakah agar pemuda Uchiha itu mau mengerti? Walau Sasuke lebih memilih jalan gelap, Naruto yakin bahwa masih ada sisi putih dalam dirinya hingga saat ini. Ada sisi baik dan manis, yang masih enggan untuk menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu, kau memang tidak membutuhkan siapa pun, apalagi aku..." Naruto menunduk, menatap nanar tanah yang dipijaknya, seolah tanah itulah yang kini sedang berbicara padanya dan membuatnya merasakan suatu tanggungan beban yang sangat berat.

Sedikit pun hati Sasuke tidak tersentuh pada pembicaraan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin banyak berbasa-basi!" Sasuke mulai menarik pedangnya dari sarung yang membungkusnya. Ia paling benci kalau harus berbasa-basi, apalagi kalau harus mengungkap masa lalu.

Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap pemuda _emo _itu. "Kalau pun aku harus melawanmu, kita tetap berteman, kan?"

Tidak ada sedikit pun perkataan Naruto yang diresap dan dipahaminya. Hati kecilnya benar-benar sudah tertutup dengan kabut hitam yang sulit untuk diusir.

Lagi, Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Entah dari mana asalnya, sebuah hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, seolah semakin mendukung keadaan mereka untuk saling bertarung.

"**Naruto, ****aku**** siap membantumu."**

Suara bisikan dalam tubuh Naruto—_Kyuubi__-_ mulai terdengar di telinganya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengalahkannya dengan tanganku sendiri! Bagaimanapun, dia adalah tanggung jawabku!" jawab Naruto tegas. Tentu saja kalau ia mau, kapan pun dan di mana pun ia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi jelmaan _Kyuubi__. __Bahkan sekarang_ ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan kesadarannya sendiri.

Mata yang semula berwarna hitam, kini perlahan berubah warna. Merah pun menyerbak menguasai kepolosan mata tajam itu—mata merah dengan bintang hitam di tengah pupilnya.

"Aku tidak akan terkecoh dengan jurus _sharingan_-mu!" Tersadar akan hal yang mungkin diperbuat oleh Sasuke, Naruto berbicara lantang. Kemudian tangannya mulai membentuk segel seperti biasa, "_kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

_Bof! Bof! Bof!_

Beberapa _clone_ dari tubuh Naruto menyebar. _Bunshin-bunshin_ itu berdiri bersama di sekitarnya. Hanya beberapa puluh saja yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat itu. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa jumlah itu cukup untuk membantunya mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Hiyaaa!" beberapa dari _bunshin_ itu maju dan mulai menyerang sosok tubuh Sasuke yang masih berdiri sambil memegang pedang mengkilatnya. Ketika para _bunshin_ itu benar-benar sudah dekat, Sasuke pun langsung menebaskan pedangnya.

Seketika itu pula, para _bunshin_ itu lenyap karena luka yang didapat di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Tapi, kala itu pula Naruto asli menyerang dari atas dan membuat Sasuke harus menghindar ke belakang. Jika ia tetap berdiri di sana. Ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkena _rasengan_.

Sementara Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan karena Sasuke menghindar, ia malah menghantamkan_ rasengan_ itu pada tanah yang berada di bawahnya.

_DUARRR!_

Kepulan asap yang diakibatkan _rasengan _itu mengepul sesaat, ketika asapnya perlahan menghilang Naruto tidak ada. Yang tinggal hanya lobang besar yang diakibatkan olehnya.

Luar biasa.

Bukan hal yang baru bagi Sasuke memang. Mungkin juga baginya itu bukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan karena nyatanya ia tetap memandang datar seperti biasa. Meskipun demikian, suatu kejadian malah yang teringat olehnya sekilas.

Ya. Saat itu.

Ketika mereka berdua—Naruto dan Sasuke—berada di atap rumah sakit dan saling mengadu kekuatan.

Saat itu Sasuke mengeluarkan _chidori_ dan Naruto mengeluarkan _rasengan_. Jelas-jelas saat itu ia terkejut ketika mengetahui efek dari serangan _rasengan._ Jujur saja, sekali lagi, ia iri.

Belum selesai Sasuke mengenang masa lalu yang terasa pahit baginya, _c__lone_ Naruto menyerang kembali dari segala arah.

Ah, sudah cukup! Sasuke sudah lelah terus-terusan menyerang _clone_ Naruto. Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya meskipun akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak _chakra_.

Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai melacak di mana letak Naruto yang asli.

"_Amaterasu!_" Sasuke yakin, sangat yakin sekali pada penglihatannya bahwa salah satu sosok yang tengah berada di antara para _bunshin_ itu, bukanlah _clone _Naruto—ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Naruto yang asli!

Dengan seketika, api hitam keluar membakar tubuh Naruto di bagian sekitar dadanya. Awalnya api itu hanya sebuah api kecil yang berputar-putar seperti pusaran gelombang. Lama kelamaan api itu mulai membesar dua kali lipatnya, sebelum api itu membesar lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Meskipun demikian, sesaat setelah api itu membakar targetnya, Sasuke melihat tubuh yang diduganya sebagai tubuh asli Naruto itu berubah menjadi sebuah bayang-bayang.

Dan ternyata api hitam itu hanya membakar bayangan tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan tubuh Naruto asli masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Bayang itu melangkah mundur menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, sampai bayang itu sepenuhnya terselubung api dan lenyap di belakang tubuh pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Tampak cairan merah darah kental merembes dari mata Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam terpaku di tempatnya, masih dengan tatapan datar. Rasa sakit pada matanya pun sudah biasa ia rasakan, rasa sakit yang seperti ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang tepat pada pupil matanya. Meskipun demikian, Sasuke tetap harus menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Itulah resiko dari jurus api hitam tersebut.

_Trik_ seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya dilihat oleh Sasuke. Trik ini memang sebuah trik yang ampuh untuk menghindari jurus pupilnya tersebut. Ia ingat sewaktu melawan Ekor Delapan dulu—Bee pernah melakukan jurus seperti itu untuk menghindari_ amater__a__su_-nya. Dan satu yang disadarinya, mungkin Naruto sudah berguru pada pria 'tua ceria' itu.

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang—mengangkatnya tinggi—membuat matanya terbelalak dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Belum sempat ia melakukan apapun, ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan kuat, sampai-sampai tanah yang dipijaknya tadi hancur membentuk lubang yang besar.

_DUAR!_

Rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah pernah merasakan hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar terbanting ke tanah dengan kuat.

Lagipula…

_Bof!_

Tubuh Sasuke yang terhempas tadi berubah menjadi sebatang pohon kayu kecil.

"Woi, berubah jadi sebongkah kayu ternyata!"

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang telah mengganggu pertarungannya tadi. Pria hebat yang tengah berdiri di tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi ternyata adalah… Bee!

Bee menarik tangannya dan menelengkan kepalanya—seperti seseorang yang tengah melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertarung.

"Ayo, keluar kau Sasuke!"

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia malah membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Tentu saja, ia merasa bersalah karena ia telah kabur dari latihan.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ternyata kedua katak yang bersamanya tadi menghilang.

Dan... tunggu! _Bunshin_-nya juga menghilang!

"Ayo keluar kau, Sasuke!" Bee berteriak lagi kepada Sasuke yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

Tahu-tahu di detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah berada di samping Bee. Ia mencoba menusuk Bee dari samping dengan pedangnya. Tapi, Sasuke malah mendapatkan tendangan di perutnya sehingga ia pun terpental jauh, menabrak pohon-pohon yang menghalanginya—ah, tidak, tidak! Pohon yang ditabraknya patah!

Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke, ia menjadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika pemuda _emo_ itu masih terguling lemah di ujung sana.

Wow! Tendangan Bee mungkin sudah menyamai kekuatan Sakura—atau Tsunade?

Naruto berlutut, memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap saja bergeming di tempat.

"Sasuke? Hei, Sasuke?" jujur saja Naruto tidak tega kalau Sasuke dibantai oleh Bee. Ah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan dibunuh saja.

Naruto segera menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sasuke, memastikan detak jantung pemuda itu sehabis ditendang Ekor Delapan. Yang Naruto tahu, Bee suka menendang orang dengan kekuatan _Hachi__bi_-nya dan hal itu bisa menghancurkan nyaris seluruh organ vital orang yang diserangnya—walaupun hanya dengan sekali tendangan.

"Tenang saja, temanmu tidak apa-apa."

Entah sejak kapan, Bee sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto langsung menarik tubuhnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Dia hanya kubuat pingsan. Mungkin dalam tiga hari lagi dia baru sadar. Dengan begitu dia tidak bisa kabur lagi kan? Huahaha!" Bee malah tertawa nyaring di tempat, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sasuke dengan perlahan ke tanah, "padahal aku yang ingin bertarung dengannya, tapi kau malah datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu pertarungan kami!" protes Naruto.

"Woi! Kau yang salah! Kau sendiri kabur dari latihan!" Bee langsung menyembur anak didiknya itu karena Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Naruto menjadi terkesiap takut. Bisa-bisanya Bee menyusulnya sampai kemari hanya karena ia kabur dari latihan!

Tiba-tiba Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekat pada mereka.

"Hehehe, maaf." Naruto malah melebarkan cengirannya di depan Bee—membuat Bee _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Lalu ia melirik pada kedua katak yang sempat kabur sewaktu ia melawan Sasuke. "Ke mana saja sih kalian tadi?"

"Ehehe." Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu hanya nyengir lebar, mengikuti kebiasaan sang tuan itu sendiri.

Kalau sudah begini Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sementara, Bee hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kenakalan muridnya. Padahal ia berencana tidak akan melatih Naruto lagi apabila pemuda _blonde_ itu benar-benar kabur dari latihannya.

Tidak akan pernah lagi. Tapi melihat sifat polos anak didiknya itu, mau tidak mau, Bee pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. "Hah, yang penting kau tidak lengah sewaktu melawannya! Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pedang seperti yang ia lakukan?"

"A-aku kan belum menguasainya, bagaimana sih!" elak Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya kesal. Lalu, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, Gamakichi keluarkan Sakura-_chan_," pinta Naruto pada sang katak kuning.

Gamakichi mengangguk lalu sesaat kemudian, dengan perlahan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang—menunjukkan sosok Sakura yang berada dalam lilitan lidahnya.

"Perlahan-lahan saja menjatuhkannya ke tanah!" perintah Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata kau mau menolong teman perempuanmu yang ini," ungkap Bee seolah baru mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Ehehehe! Iya!" Kemudian pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sakura. Untung saja ia menggunakan jurus pembaca alamnya—_mode s__e__nnin_, sehingga ia dapat menemukan keberadaan Sakura tepat pada waktunya. Ah, sedikit terlambat memang. Tapi setidaknya, Sasuke tidak sempat melakukan apapun pada gadis itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Gamakichi!"

Gamakichi mengangguk, kemudian ia menurunkan Sakura dengan perlahan. Seolah hendak menguji sang katak, seekor lalat tiba-tiba terbang di sekitarnya. Entah dari mana lalat tersebut, yang jelas, sang lalat sepertinya cukup menarik untuk dapat membuat sang katak kuning ini berpaling.

Gamatatsu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah _childish _adiknya. Dan ternyata dugaan Gamatatsu benar, Gamakichi lebih memilih menghempaskan tubuh Sakura karena ingin menangkap lalat yang berseliweran di saat yang tidak tepat itu.

"Woi! Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu mencak-mencak di tempat karena teman satu tim-nya diperlakukan kasar oleh seekor katak.

Sedangkan yang melakukan perbuatan tadi, lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi mengunyah lalat yang dirasanya enak itu—dan mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang protes.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Sakura terbatuk. Sedikit cairan darah keluar dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Tapi setidaknya, ia tampak baik-baik saja.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Terasa dingin.

"Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa," ungkap Bee memberi pendapat.

Tidak sampai hitungan menit, akhirnya mata Sakura terbuka. Hanya mengerjab sesaat namun kemudian mata itu tertutup lagi, seolah mata itu menginginkan istirahat yang tenang untuk sekarang.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ujar Bee kembali setelah ia sedikit memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu di depan Sakura, "biar kita saja yang membantu mereka berperang. Kita ke tempat Kabuto sekarang!"

"Ke tempat Kabuto? Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tadi sempat bertemu dengan salah satu dari klan _Aburame_."

Bee mengingat kembali sesaat sebelum ia kemari—ia sempat bertemu dengan salah seorang klan _Aburame__—_entah siapa namanya. Ia bertemu dengan orang itu di perbatasan antara desa Konoha dengan rute ini. Dan ia pun sempat bertanya akan suatu hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong…Yamato, gurumu, menghilang."

"Apa?" ujar Naruto tidak percaya. Hatinya terkejut karena baru saja mendapatkan kabar buruk.

"Makanya, kita harus bergegas untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Tidak akan kumaafkan mereka!" Naruto menjadi berapi-api mendengar hal itu.

Sebenarnya salah satu klan _Aburame_ itu sempat menahan Bee untuk membantu dalam perang ini. Tapi dengan niat yang kuat, akhirnya ia memperbolehkan Bee melakukan apa yang ia mau—dalam hal ini, Bee hendak menyusul Naruto meskipun ia tidak memberitahukannya pada klan Aburame tersebut. Ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Naruto sedang berada di luar arena latihan sekarang.

Kalau saja penduduk Konoha tahu bahwa Naruto sedang keluar dari arena latihan, mereka pasti akan marah besar. Karena jelas, tujuan dari perang ini adalah mengambil alih tubuh _Hachibi_ yang bersemayam di tubuh Bee dan _Kyuubi_ yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto.

Kalau mereka berdua yang turun tangan, itu sama saja artinya dengan menyerahkan diri mereka pada musuh, bukan?

Mungkin, mereka merendahkan kekuatan Bee dan Naruto untuk menghadapi perang ini—atau mungkin mereka tidak ingin mendengar kalau Bee dan Naruto akan terluka. Ah, pokoknya alasan dari mereka belum diketahui. Yang pasti mereka tidak memperbolehkan Bee dan Naruto turun tangan! Mereka tidak memberikan alasan yang pasti!

"Anggap saja misi kita menyelamatkan Yamato adalah sebuah latihan. Kau tidak lupa bahwa sekarang masih waktu latihanmu, kan?"

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau tawaran menggiurkan itu meluncur dari mulut Bee. Padahal sempat melintas dalam pikirannya tadi bahwa ia bakal dihukum besar-besaran karena kabur dari latihan. Lalu, ia pasti akan diseret paksa untuk pulang sampai ke tempat latihan tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Gamakichi, tolong jaga Sakura dan Sasuke. Gamatatsu, kau..." Naruto terdiam sebentar memikirkan tugas apa yang cocok untuk sang katak tua. "Kau jaga Gamakichi saja! Ehehehe."

"Hah!" Gamatatsu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu. Sedangkan Gamakichi tadi ternyata sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin ia sedang mencari lalat-lalat di tempat lain.

"Eh, ke mana Gamakichi?"

Dan payahnya Naruto dan Gamatatsu baru menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian bawa saja Sakura ke gunung tempat Naruto latihan tadi." Entah karena apa Bee malah berbicara seperti itu kepada kedua katak yang telah berada di depannya. "Tenang saja, di sana aman. Dan aku rasa, kalau dia dibawa ke Konoha, keselamatannya belum tentu terjamin. Kalau soal Sasuke, kalian juga bisa membawanya ke sana. Tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan sadar sampai tiga hari."

Kedua sang katak itu dengan polosnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku memanggil kalian," timpal Naruto dengan disertai anggukan Bee. "Kami tidak akan lama dan membuang waktu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa di ransel Sakura ada obat untuknya," sela Gamakichi asal. "Dia kan ninja medis?"

"Hm, benar juga, kadang-kadang kau pintar juga ya adikku?" timpal Gamatatsu.

"Yah, kalian berikan saja obat itu padanya. Tapi jangan asal memberikan obat, nanti dia malah tambah parah," ujar Bee tenang.

"Awas ya, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak akan mendapatkan _snack_ dariku!" tambah Naruto dengan nada horornya sembari melipat lengan di depan dadanya.

Saat ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada dalam tubuh Gamakichi. Untuk sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu terbilang aman. Kalau pun Sasuke bangun pada saat ia berada di dalam tubuh katak itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa meronta. Yang ada ia malah dicerna oleh lambung Gamakichi.

"Baiklah."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kedua katak tersebut undur diri dari hadapan mereka berdua dengan disertai kepulan asap.

_'Bof.'_

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kau melacak keberadaan mereka." Bee menyuruh Naruto untuk mengaktifkan _mode s__e__nnin_-nya. Tidak ada cara lain selain cara ini untuk melacak keberadaan musuh.

Sesaat Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk bersila dan memejamkan mata. Naruto harus dalam keadaan tenang dan diam ketika menggunakan jurus ini, karena jurus ini memanfaatkan energi alam yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bisa dilihat di sekitar matanya ada lingkaran kemerahan yang mulai menyerupai mata katak. Perubahan fisiknya itu memang kerap kali terjadi sebagai akibat dari jurus alam ini.

Bee juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia membantu Naruto untuk melacak jejak Yamato serta tempat persembunyian Kabuto berada.

"Ketemu!"

.

.

.

_DUAR!_

_DUAR!_

_DUAR!_

Secara tiba-tiba bagian salah satu gua yang kini dipijak oleh Tobi dan Kabuto hancur karena suatu serangan. Sepertinya ada _c__h__akra_ angin yang mengakibatkan gua ini terasa bergetar.

Tidak mengejutkan bagi mereka berdua memang. Mereka masih berdiri diam terpaku dengan tubuh Yamato yang berada di depannya.

Kalau saja topeng baru Tobi tidak ada, mungkin bisa dilihat sekarang ia sedang menyeringai tajam.

Sampai detik ini gua itu masih bergetar hebat seperti akan hancur, membiarkan salah satu bagian gua itu mempersilahkan cahaya masuk akibat lubang serangan—yang berada di ujung gua sana.

Sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh Tobi, ada _c__h__akra _yang kuat.

Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ada dua jenis _c__h__akra_ _Bijuu_ yang berada di luar sana.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, akhirnya dua sosok yang menjadi penyebab jebolnya gua itu kini secepat kilat sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Dan ternyata benar, kedua _shinobi_ yang merusak gua itu memang sang _Jinchuuriki Hachibi_ dan Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh Yamato tergeletak di depan mereka. Belum lagi melihat sosok Kabuto sekarang.

Kabuto lebih mirip seperti monster yang memiliki sebuah ekor—seperti halnya sosok tubuh boneka Sasori—Hiruko terdahulu.

Mungkin perubahan itu adalah suatu efek samping yang muncul karena pria ninja medis itu menggunakan jurus terlarangnya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah mengetahui tempat ini juga, ya?" Kabuto sedikit mengangkat kaca matanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada kedua tamu yang tidak diundang itu.

"Hm, jadi... kau yang bernama Kabuto itu?" Bee melipat tangan di depan dadanya sembari mengawasi sosok tubuh Kabuto.

Kabuto hanya menyeringai tipis karena mendengar Bee berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan bahwa ia akan cukup dikenal oleh orang luar.

"Oleh-olehmu sudah datang, Kabuto. Bunuh mereka dan hidupkan kembali seperti yang lain!"

Setelah berkata demikian Tobi menyingkir dari sana—seketika ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka seperti tertelan dimensi. Entah kemana perginya pria bertopeng itu yang pasti ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk bertarung. Jelas saja, karena Tobi sudah memberikan sebagian _c__h__akra_-nya kepada Kabuto untuk menghidupkan para _Shinobi__Akatsuki_ yang sudah mati.

Tobi bukannya takut pada kekuatan _Kyuubi_. Sebenarnya, kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja mengendalikan _Kyuubi_ yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto itu untuk tunduk kepadanya. Mungkin ia memang tidak ingin mengeluarkan _chakra_ sekarang, makanya ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Tobi memang tipe petarung yang sabar.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" Naruto terlambat untuk menghentikan langkah Tobi. Padahal ia ingin sekali untuk berbicara dengan pria topeng itu. "Kembalikan Yamato-_sensei_!" Seperti biasa sikap tak sabaran Naruto pun keluar. Untungnya Bee menahannya dengan kesabaran—sehingga langkah Naruto pun sempat terhenti.

Sepertinya untuk urusan kali ini akan ditangani oleh Kabuto tanpa bantuan Tobi. Ah, sial! Kenapa di saat _chakra-_nya melemah, mereka malah datang? Padahal penghisapan kekuatan pada tubuh Yamato saja belum selesai.

Apa jangan-jangan Tobi sudah tidak menginginkannya dan berharap ia akan mati di tangan Naruto?

"Ayo, Naruto! Jangan buang waktu lagi!" Bee mulai berlari mendekat ke arah Kabuto dengan ketiga pedangnya. Bee baru memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan setelah Tobi benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Tadinya Naruto akan maju, namun melihat Bee yang sibuk menyerang Kabuto dengan pedang-pedangnya ia malah terpesona.

"Waw, sepertinya permainan pedang itu memang asyik," gumam Naruto terpaku di tempat.

Kabuto berkali-kali menghindar dari serangan Bee. Walau gua ini agak gelap, tetap saja tiap serangan Bee terbaca olehnya.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan _shinobi_—atau hanya manusia biasa, ia pasti tidak bisa melihat pergerakan mereka sama sekali. Karena jelas, serangan beruntun dari Bee benar-benar secepat kilat.

Naruto tersentak tersadar. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa _clone _dirinya untuk mengambil alih tubuh Yamato yang masih tergeletak lemah.

"Ayo, kalian bawa Yamato-_sensei _keluar dari sini!" perintah Naruto pada _clone_-nya yang sedang menggendong Yamato di punggungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Sementara _clone_-nya sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya, Naruto pun mulai berlari mendekat ke arah Kabuto dan Bee yang masih saling serang dan menghindar.

Sambil berlari, salah satu dari _clone_ Naruto membantunya untuk mengumpulkan _chakra_ angin yang berada di sekitarnya untuk membentuk _rasengan._

_SAT!_ Bagian pipi kabuto akhirnya kena!

_SAT!_ Bagian perutnya sedikit tergores!

_SAT!_ Lengan bajunya tersobek!

Sepertinya Kabuto memang sudah kelelahan, dari tadi ia tidak membalas serangan dari Bee, ia hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar saja.

Bee sadar, Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan membawa _rasengan_-nya. Kemudian Bee menghentikan serangan—lalu ia melompat tinggi dan mendarat di belakang tubuh Naruto yang siap meluncurkan _rasengan_-nya.

Kabuto terbelalak kaget mendapati serangan yang berganti dengan _rasengan_ ini. Dengan susah payah Kabuto berusaha untuk menghindar, kalau tidak ia akan...

_Greb!_

Dirasakan oleh Kabuto, ada yang memegang kedua tangan dan kakinya. Saat ia memastikan apa yang terjadi, ternyata _clone_ Naruto-lah yang melakukannya. Badannya kaku tidak bisa bergerak!

Tamatlah riwayatnya! Ia diserang ramai-ramai!

Kabuto masih sempat memejamkan matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang teramat pada serangan _rasengan_ itu. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang.

Kabuto mencoba membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja keempat_ clone_ Naruto masih tetap memeganginya dengan sangat kuat.

_DUAGH!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Kabuto yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto. Bisa dilihat sudut bibir Kabuto sedikit berdarah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

_DUAGH!_

Satu lagi, pukulan itu mendarat di pipi sebelahnya.

"Yang kau inginkan hanya aku, kan? Kenapa Konoha juga kalian hancurkan? Kenapa?"

Bertubi-tubi Naruto melayangkan pukulannya di sekitar wajah Kabuto. Membuat Kabuto tertunduk lesu dengan wajah babak belur.

Kaca mata Kabuto terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah menyentuh tanah, membuat kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Walau begitu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kabuto masih sempat menyeringai.

Sedangkan Bee masih setia berdiri tegap di belakang Naruto.

Keempat _clone_ Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada Kabuto—membuat tubuh pria itu sepenuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Sepertinya _chakra_ pada tubuh Kabuto memang sudah melemah, buktinya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk membalas serangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap nanar pada tubuh itu, ingin sekali ia menghancurkannya sekarang. Tapi, baginya untuk melenyapkan nyawa orang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tangan Naruto hanya terkepal menahan emosi yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak. Gemetar tangannya juga dapat dibaca oleh Bee dan Kabuto. Ia sedang menahan amarah. Biasanya kalau amarah Naruto sudah membuncah. _Kyuubi_ pasti merajainya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak muncul.

"Bunuh aku!" Walau suara itu kecil dan terdengar lirih, namun di dalam gua ini masih sangat terdengar jelas, "bunuh aku!" Kabuto berusaha untuk berdiri—tapi melihat itu Naruto kembali melayangkan pukulannya—dan membuat Kabuto kembali tersungkur ke tanah.

Ia mau saja memberikan hadiah _rasengan_ pada pria berambut perak itu. Tapi, ia rasa itu tidak perlu.

"Sepertinya... latihanmu sudah selesai."

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, pada Bee yang barusan berbicara. Pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil menatap lurus pada Bee.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu juga, kan?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Dalam latihanku, bukan hanya kekuatan saja yang dilatih. Akal dan kesabaran pun dibutuhkan. Kata Kakashi, kau orangnya tidak sabaran." Bee membaca catatan yang selalu berada dalam sakunya itu. Entah sejak kapan, catatan itu sudah terletak dalam genggamannya.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar seperti biasa, bisa-bisanya ia dibilang seperti itu. Padahal tadi ia merasakan amarah yang kuat. Tapi sekarang amarah itu sungguh sudah mereda.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Bee, Kabuto membentuk segel sendiri. Ia berniat untuk menghancurkan tempat ini. "Kalau begitu, kita tenggelam bersama-sama saja." Dengan sedikit darah pada jempolnya, Kabuto menekan telapak tangannya pada permukaan lantai gua itu.

Dalam seketika gua menjadi bergetar. Dan Kabuto pun tersungkur kembali ke tanah. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan _chakra_. Penglihatannya pun sudah mengabur.

"Wei, wei! Apa yang terjadi!" Mereka baru merasakan getaran dalam gua tersebut.

Awalnya hanya debu yang turun dari langit-langit gua. Kemudian batu-batu kecil pun berjatuhan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaan Kabuto.

Kini Bee dan Naruto sadar, yang melakukan hal semacam ini adalah pria berambut perak itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Bee berbalik mendahului Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto akan mengejar langkah Bee, tiba-tiba lengannya merasa sakit. Bukan. Bukan hanya lengannya yang sakit. Tapi seluruh badannya. Apa mungkin ini disebabkan karena ia terus-terusan latihan tanpa henti dengan Bee?

Sungguh! Langkah kakinya benar-benar terasa berat. Sedangkan gua ini, semakin detik semakin menunjukkan keruntuhannya. Pandangan mata Naruto pun mulai mengabur sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang kurang baik atau karena guncangan dari gua ini.

Runtuhan-runtuhan batu gua semakin deras berjatuhan. Gemuruh suaranya pun semakin keras terdengar.

Mendadak, dirasakan oleh Naruto ada sesuatu yang memegang pergelangan kakinya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kabuto.

Sial!

.

_GLE__GAAR!_

Tidak sampai hitungan jam, gua itu sudah rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada yang dapat membedakan gua itu dengan daratan. Keduanya kini sudah hampir sama.

Saat ini di atas salah satu bahu Bee, Naruto tengah terpejam dan terkulai lemas. Pemuda _blonde_ itu ternyata masih sangat lemah. Ia memang masih terlalu muda untuk mengendalikan _chakra_ _Kyuubi _dalam tubuhnya, sepertinya Naruto pingsan memang akibat latihan kerasnya.

Kemudian Bee melempar pandangan kembali ke arah gua yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat pertarungannya. Mungkin Kabuto masih berada di dalam sana dan tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri. Pria itu memilih bunuh diri dengan cara hina seperti itu. Untung saja tadi Bee cepat membantu tubuh Naruto yang sempat jatuh tersungkur ke tanah gua. Kalau tidak, Naruto pun akan ikut tertimbun di dalam sana.

Dan untuk urusan Yamato... sepertinya Bee membutuhkan bantuan _kuchiyose_-nya—untuk membantunya membawa kedua _shinobi _ini kembali ke Konoha.

Yang penting Yamato sudah berada di tangannya.

Hah! Bee tidak pernah membantu besar-besaran seperti ini pada siapa pun. Baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Tapi, tidak apalah kalau untuk bocah seperti Naruto dan desanya.

.

.

.

Neji akan maju untuk menghadapi Kisame tanpa kepala yang berada di depannya. Tapi, Gai menghalangi langkahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Neji menoleh menatap Gai yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Kemudian pandangan Neji beralih kembali ke depan—menatap Kisame tanpa kepala dan tanpa pedangnya serta Itachi yang berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa kedua bola matanya.

Setahu Gai, Kisame kehilangan kepala karena ulah _Hachibi_. Soal urusan pedang, sepertinya pedang itu sudah kembali ke tangan yang meciptakannya. Sedangkan Itachi, setahu Gai matanya kosong karena ulah Sasuke—ah, tidak, mungkin karena ia sudah menyumbangkan mata itu ke adik kandungnya. Benar-benar mayat hidup yang tidak sempurna untuk dihidupkan kembali.

Baiklah, kalau begitu ini bukan perkara yang susah.

"Hiyaaa!" akhirnya Gai maju mulai menyerang ke arah Kisame, tapi justru Itachi yang maju menangkis tendangannya.

Tim Gai kembali merasakan _de javu_ ketika Kisame mengeluarkan jurus ilusi pada mereka berempat. Tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi air seperti lautan lepas, tanpa ada daratan berwarna coklat sama sekali. Sekarang mereka pun harus berpijak pada air buatan Kisame.

Lee yang sedari tadi diam saja memutuskan untuk maju dan menyerang Itachi dari arah lain, tapi mendadak _clone_ dari air yang menyerupai Kisame datang menghajarnya.

Sepertinya untuk sesaat Tenten dan Neji pun harus memusnahkan _clone_ Kisame sebelum mereka terjebak pada pusaran air yang dapat menghentikan pergerakannya.

Baru saja Tenten mengambil gulungan ninjanya. Ilusi air dari jurus Kisame menghilang seketika beserta _clone_ tubuhnya juga. Kedua Anggota Akatsuki itu tiba-tiba tersungkur di tanah seolah nyawa mereka baru saja tercabut. Padahal sedikitpun Gai belum menyentuhnya.

"Hah? Ada apa ini?"

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Temari menarik kipasnya yang disimpannya di belakang punggungnya. Ia ingin membasmi jarus-jarum yang sedari tadi dilemparkan oleh Sasori.

Baru saja Temari bersiap mengambil posisi untuk mengibaskan kipasnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba jarum itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya sebelum mengenai sasaran.

Sasori yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka, seketika tersungkur di tanah. Dan begitupula dengan semua pasukkan bonekanya. Pasukkan boneka Sasori yang mengudara berjatuhan seperti lalat-lalat yang terkena obat pembasmi serangga.

"Eh?"

Ketiga Sabaku bersaudara itu terpaku di tempat melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di luar sana.

.

.

.

Sama seperti yang lain, _shinobi_ yang sempat bertarung—yang dihidupkan oleh Kabuto kemarin, sekarang mati untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya jasad lusuh yang tinggal tulang-belulang saja yang kembali melemas dan kemudian tersungkur ke tanah.

Ini semua terjadi karena kematian Kabuto. Memang inilah dampak dari jurus tersebut. Setiap jasad yang dihidupkan, hanya akan mati ketika yang melakukan jurus terlarang itu mati. Ternyata kunci untuk membasminya memang terletak pada Kabuto, dalang dari semua ini.

Untung saja semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Dan sepertinya, semua jasad, yang sempat dihidupkan kembali, harus dikuburkan ulang—untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Sore mendung setelah hujan deras pertama di desa Konoha. Untuk pertama kalinya pasca perang, mereka bisa merasakan udara sejuk tersebut tanpa beban.

Ternyata setelah perang itu selesai. Masih ada burung yang kembali ke sarangnya dan melangsungkan kehidupannya. Masih ada langkah kecil dan tawa yang membuncah dari anak-anak mewarnai di sekitar Konoha. Masih ada senyum yang tersungging di setiap penduduk yang masih dapat terselamatkan.

Pepohonan itu pun masih ada walau tidak sebanyak dulu. Walau bangunan rumah tidak ada—semua itu masih bisa digantikan oleh tenda-tenda putih yang dapat dengan mudah didirikan.

Rakyat Konoha tidak perlu bersembunyi di bawah tanah lagi. Mereka sekarang sudah berani menginjakkan kakinya di atas tanah desa kelahirannya. Desa milik mereka.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah lapangan tempat pemakaman. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya berdiri di sebuah tempat pemakaman massal.

Biasanya saat pemakaman terjadi. Raut sedih dan kecewa menjadi gambaran untuk semua yang hadir di sini. Biasanya, payung-payung hitam yang terbentang di setiap barisan manusia. Tapi, sekarang yang ada hanyalah raut bangga dan senang yang tepatri di wajah semuanya.

Mereka tidak perlu seragam hitam dan sarung tangan untuk mengelap air mata. Karena jelas mereka tidak akan berbagi nestapa dan duka di sini.

Mungkin memang tidak demikian halnya bagi Shikamaru dan Sai. Mereka masih merasakan rasa sakit yang belum bisa mereka terima.

Chouji menepuk pundak Shikamaru yang berada di depannya, sementara pemakaman masih tetap berlanjut di depan sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Shikamaru menoleh sembari tersenyum tipis, "aku sudah pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tenang saja. Kurenai-_sensei _saja juga sudah tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurenai yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Begitupula Choji, ia mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru sembari mulai menarik tersenyum. Hati mereka pun melega.

Meskipun demikian, tidak semuanya merasakan kelegaan yang sama. Bagi mereka yang menyadari, masih ada seseorang yang belum dimusnahkan walau semua mayat sudah kembali seperti semula.

Tobi.

Entah ke mana dia, entah apa rencananya selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti sekarang semua komplotan Tobi sudah lenyap. Tinggal menunggu dirinya saja untuk menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi?"

Sapaan Ino ini mampu membuat Sakura terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali—ia selalu tertangkap basah oleh Ino sedang melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang pasti gadis _cherry_ itu selalu melamun menatap keluar jendela tenda ini.

"Dari mana, _Pig_?" suara Sakura masih terdengar lemah, kemudian ia menoleh sepenuhnya menghadap Ino. Bisa dilihatnya Ino tengah memakai baju seragam rumah sakit dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Habis memeriksa Naruto." Ino mendekat kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. "Dan sekarang aku akan memeriksamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum, "apa Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "iya, aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun. Tapi, kalau Sasuke... sepertinya dia akan segera sembuh. Aku takut jika ia pulih nanti, ia akan menyerang desa ini."

"Hahaha, tenang saja, dia kan dijaga ketat oleh Anbu."

"Eh, tapi katanya Sasuke akan diadili kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar ya?"

"Entahlah, tapi, apa itu perlu? Apa Konoha masih mau menghukumnya?"

"Yah, setidaknya, dia akan diberikan sesuatu yang setimpal, karena pernah mengkhianati Konoha," ujar Ino cepat.

"Sepertinya hal itu masih lama, Nona Tsunade saja masih dalam perawatan untuk mengadilinya, hahaha." Sakura malah terkikik geli. Ia selalu memaksakan membentuk mimik wajah tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya, hatinya terus-terusan menjerit, ia masih ingin menangis.

Tapi masalahnya, penyebab untuk menangis itu malah tidak ada, atau tepatnya, Sakura tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Ada suatu beban yang berdiam dalam hatinya. Tapi, beban apa itu, ia pun tak tahu. Yang ia ketahui hanya perasaan itu memang ada. Mau dirasakan tidak nyata, tapi semua terasa nyata.

Apa perasaan semacam ini akan menghilang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu?

"Katanya juga, Kakashi-_sensei_ yang akan jadi _Hokage_ selanjutnya."

"Oh, ya? Wah sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak gosip darimu. Lalu, Yamato-_sensei,_ apa dia sudah pulih?"

"Dia masih dalam perawatan, masih belum tersadar juga."

"Sepertinya banyak yang koma, ya?"

"Hm, ayo sini kuperiksa." Ino mulai mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya dari sebuah kotak yang selalu dibawanya jika sedang kebagian tugas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, gadis _cherry_ itu mulai melangkah menuju keluar. Ia sengaja menghindari temannya yang keturunan klan Yamanaka itu. Kalau tidak, pikiran dalam benaknya akan terbaca. Ujung-ujungnya semua itu akan menjadi gosip tentang dirinya.

"Mau kemana? Ke tempat Sasuke, ya?" goda Ino nakal.

"Aku ingin mencari udara di sore hari begini!" Dengan kata terakhir itu, Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu tenda putih ini.

"Huh, dasar!"

.

.

.

Sudah lama rasanya Sakura tidak berkeliling di sekitar Konoha. Ah, tidak, mungkin maksudnya sudah lama tidak berkeliling dengan latar ramai oleh penduduk Konoha.

Beberapa saat yang lalu tempat ini seolah merata dengan tanah. Pasir pun berterbangan di mana-mana. Kini tempat ini sudah dipenuhi tenda-tenda. Tenda yang didirikan oleh rakyat Konoha sebagai pengganti tempat tinggal untuk sementara.

Sepertinya di Konoha akan diadakan pembangunan lagi, buktinya sekarang penduduk Konoha sedang sibuk hilir mudik. Yang pasti, pembangunan Konoha ini telah terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Konoha benar-benar sudah tidak murni lagi. Hancur dan dibangun kembali. Terus seperti itu.

Sakura—dan semua penduduk Konoha tentunya- hanya dapat berharap dalam hati, semoga desa mereka ini tidak akan pernah hancur lagi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menangkap suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap yang empunya suara.

"Karin?" Sakura melempar senyuman kepada gadis yang hampir sebaya dengannya itu. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Padahal nyatanya ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Oh, banyak sekali waktu bagi dirinya untuk bermimpi.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Karin ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan gadis _cherry_ itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "sudah agak mendingan, ehm... bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Karin melempar senyuman kepada Sakura. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Karin sangat jarang untuk akrab dengan sesama gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Baru kali ini Karin merasa nyaman untuk dekat dengan sesama perempuan.

"Terima kasih, ya. Yang waktu itu..." Sakura mengambil langkah—mendekat pada sebuah batu besar yang berada tidak jauh dari belakangnya—kemudian ia pun duduk di atas sana.

"Eh?" Karin mendekat dan ikut duduk di samping Sakura, "maksudmu yang pertarungan itu?"

Lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Yang pasti kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Belum sempat aku mengalahkannya, Chiyo sudah jatuh tersungkur duluan. Hahaha."

Sakura menarik senyum tipis yang tulus. "Begitu ya? Tapi, kau akan tinggal di sini terus, kan?"

"Eh? Itu—"

Perkataan Karin terpotong oleh sebuah suara keras yang menyerukan nama lawan bicaranya. "Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Moegi yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika Moegi sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

"Sakura-_san_. Naruto sudah siuman!" beritahu Moegi dengan ekspresi senang. Ia tahu, ini pasti kabar baik untuk Sakura!

"Hah?" Sakura terlonjak kaget sembari berdiri secara _refleks_. Tiba-tiba jantungnya bergemuruh dan ia pun menjadi—tunggu. Kenapa ia malah terlonjak kaget? Seharunya ia senang, kan? Apa mungkin karena ia belum bisa bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu?

Eits—kenapa malah memikirkan soal bertatapan langsung? Pokoknya ia harus bisa merasakan senang dulu. Ya, tentu saja! Ia harus senang karena 'teman' setimnya itu sudah siuman—dan tidak terlalu lama berada dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Se-sejak kapan dia siuman?" Sambil menahan napas, Sakura merasakan gemetar pada lengannya, kakinya, dadanya, dan segalanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari sejam yang lalu!"

"Kenapa aku baru diberitahu?"

"Ayo kita ke sana saja, Sakura-_san_!" Entah mengapa Moegi sangat ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan Sakura. Ia sangat menginginkan kedua _pasangan _ini bersama.

"Iya, iya." Kemudian Sakura berlari mengikuti langkah Moegi yang mendahuluinya. Tapi, sebelum itu Sakura kembali berbalik menatap Karin yang dirasakannya tidak mengikuti langkahnya. "Ayo Karin!"

"Aku di sini saja."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Ehm, baiklah."

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit waktu yang terbuang, Sakura masih tetap berada di luar tenda. Sakura ragu untuk memasuki tenda tempat Naruto berada sekarang.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya berpikir; apa tujuannya menemui Naruto? Untuk memeriksanya? Bukankah itu tugas Ino? Lalu, hanya sekedar menyapa kah? Ah, ia tidak pandai dalam hal itu.

Moegi kembali keluar dari tenda itu karena ia sudah kesal menunggu Sakura di dalam—padahal dia sudah mengundang Sakura untuk kemari.

"Ayolah, kenapa masih di luar?" Moegi memasang tampang bosan. Sedetik kemudian, gadis kecil itu masuk kembali ke dalam tenda.

Suara tertawa dan obrolan sangat terdengar jelas dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Dan itu malah menambah kemantapan hatinya untuk membatalkan masuk ke dalam.

Ah, ia harus melawan perasaan takut pada hatinya. Perasaan takut itu juga pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling rasa canggung itu hanya sementara—sebelum dicoba. Biasanya.

Akhirnya Sakura menyibakkan pintu tenda itu. Ia masuk sendiri—tentu saja dengan perasaan canggung. Seolah ia adalah orang asing yang memasuki kediaman pribadi milik orang yang tak dikenal.

Ramai.

Memang di dalam sini ternyata ramai. Pantas saja suara ricuh terdengar sampai ke luar. Mendadak perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan bahwa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan di sini.

Walau Sakura berpikir seperti itu, Sakura tetap melempar pandangan ke arah Naruto yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya, sekarang ia dan Naruto jauh sekali, sulit untuk menggapainya. Apa itu hanya pemikirannya saja?

"Naruto, kau hebat. Kau memang hebat!" Ino terus-terusan memuji pemuda _blonde_ yang berada di hadapannya itu. Jarang-jarang Ino memuji Naruto. Biasanya, ia juga suka menghajar Naruto kalau pemuda itu menjengkelkan hatinya.

"Hehehehe, kau berlebihan, Ino." Naruto terlihat menggaruk pipinya canggung karena dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya.

Kemudian pandangan Sakura terpaku pada gadis itu, Hinata. Melihat keberadaan Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan Naruto, membuat hati Sakura merasa semakin terdepak.

Naruto celingak-celinguk merasa ada yang kurang di dalam sini. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja terkunci pada mata _emerald_ Sakura yang sedang memandangnya sekarang—gadis itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu tenda.

Tersadar akan hal itu, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya malah ingin berbalik dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Ditambah, ada sesuatu yang menyerbak ingin keluar dari matanya.

Kenapa ia malah ingin menangis?

Naruto ingin menarik senyum dan meneriakkan namanya. Tapi semua itu diurungkannya, ketika Sakura benar-benar berbalik—menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Sakura-_chan?_" lirihnya kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Huaaah, kenapa aku begini? Kenapa?" Sakura mencak-mencak di depan pinggiran jembatan sebuah sungai. Ia mengacak rambutnya _frust__r__asi_, seolah ia baru saja patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ditaruhnya kedua tangannya pada besi pegangan jembatan itu. Sambil memandang lepas ia malah mengoceh sendiri, "seharusnya aku sekarang masih koma saja!" Sakura tidak tahu makna dari perkataannya sendiri. Ia hanya asal bicara.

Kemudian pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada genangan cahaya yang dipantulan dari sang rembulan.

Sesaat pikiran kosong merajainya, "Naruto benar, aku memang suka membohongi diri sendiri." Gadis _cherry_ itu menghela napas cepat.

Dibalikkannya badannya sepenuhnya—ia hanya ingin menyenderkan badannya pada pegangan jembatan itu.

Yang ada, sekarang mata _emerald_-nya malah menangkap sosok yang sudah dikenalinya. Membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyender—ia malah berdiri kaku di tempat, "Na-Naruto... sejak kapan?" padahal Sakura belum sampai sepuluh menit berdiri di sini. Tahu-tahu pemuda _blonde_ itu sudah berada di sana. Apa itu hanya ilusi?

_Gle__k._

Menelan ludah saja rasanya susah. Sepertinya untuk kali ini Sakura tidak bisa lagi bersandiwara di depan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Ok, bersikap santai saja. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Sakura melempar pertanyaan yang sama kepada pemuda tersebut.

Naruto langsung merubah mimik wajahnya—dari datar menjadi seperti biasa—dengan sebuah cengiran, tentunya. "Baru saja, Sakura-_chan_." Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengambil langkah untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau masih ada di tenda?"

"Di sana terlalu ramai. Aku malah merasa pusing. Lagipula kakiku sudah seperti kesemutan karena sudah lama tidak dipakai untuk berjalan." Naruto merenggangkan tangannya seolah ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kupikir tempat ini sudah hancur. Ternyata masih berdiri kokoh." Pemuda _blonde_ itu menyentuh salah satu sisi dari jembatan itu.

"Hanya jembatan ini dan patung para _Hokage_ yang masih terlihat," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Kau ingat, Sakura-_chan_? Dulu sewaktu kita akan latihan, kita selalu menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_ di sini."

"Iya, aku ingat. Dan kau selalu membuatku naik pitam di saat sedang menunggu _Sense__i._" Nada suara Sakura sudah terbilang seperti biasa. Ia masih sanggup meninggikan suaranya di depan pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan._ Dulu kan aku memang suka menggodamu. Hehehehe..."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Memang dulu Naruto suka menggodanya. Tapi, semua itu sudah berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Malah bisa dibilang, pemuda _blonde_ itu nyaris tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghilang.

"Hei, Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang kini sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku percaya wajahmu akan dibuat di samping _Hokage_ keempat nanti. Ehm, mungkin di samping wajah Kakashi-_sensei._" Kemudian Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto, "dan pasti mukamu yang paling _baka_. Hihihihi..."

"Sakura-_chaaan_." Naruto menyipitkan matanya kesal. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak bercanda ria bersama gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

"Tapi, terima kasih ya?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakan janji itu padaku, tapi kau tetap membawa Sasuke pulang."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura, "Bukan aku. Bee yang melakukannya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak masalah."

Diam-diam Naruto menghela napas. "Apa kau senang?"

"Biasa saja."

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku selalu senang kok. Jadi biasa saja. Hahaha." Kini Sakura yang melempar cengiran pada pemuda itu. Apa seperti ini raut wajah Sakura ketika ia melempar cengiran seutuhnya? Atau malah cengiran itu hanya palsu—seperti kata Sai.

Ah, sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa membedakan itu. Di matanya, senyuman Sakura itu selalu yang terbaik.

Naruto hanya ikut tertawa canggung.

"Terima kasih juga kau sudah menyelamatkanku, kau bahkan sampai kabur dari latihanmu, kan?"

"Hahahaha, itu bukan masalah kok." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku rasa tim tujuh kita akan tetap bersama Sai. Sasuke tidak bisa seenaknya menendang Sai dari tim kita."

"Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku benar kan? Lagipula tidak lama lagi kita akan ujian _jounin_. Otomatis tim kita pasti pecah. Apalagi ketika kau sudah mengemban nama _Hokage_ nanti... Hoaaahh..." Sakura merasakan kantuk –yang terlihat dari cara ia menguap lebar. Sedikit air mata akibat menguap terlihat di ujung matanya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Aku pulang ke tendaku ya? Kau pulanglah sana kalau tidak ingin diceramahi Nona Tsunade."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan yang sungguh bercampur aduk. Entah apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang pasti, perasaan tulus pada Sakura itu masih ada sampai sekarang—hingga detik ini!

Baru saja Sakura akan berbalik memunggunginya, kembali Naruto memanggil namanya, "Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" jawab Sakura lesu dengan nada mengantuknya.

Naruto tidak menjawab sahutan Sakura yang kini masih memunggunginya. Ia tidak tahu—sungguh tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu.

Apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan hal ini; '_Have a nice dream__!'_—ah, tidak! 'Aku mencintaimu?' sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Apalagi mengingat sudah ada Sasuke di sini.

Sudah beberapa detik Naruto membuang waktu gadis _cherry_ itu. Mereka masih tetap saja terdiam terpaku membisu di tempat. Situasi yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Kalau terus-menerus seperti ini, berdiam dalam keadaan hening, bisa-bisa detak jantung gadis itu akan ketahuan.

Oh, Tuhan. Ada bagian dalam dadanya yang bergetar. Sangat terasa. Sangat jelas sekali.

Akhirnya Sakura mencoba untuk berbalik memastikan kalau Naruto masih berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Naruto malah melangkah untuk maju lebih mendekat kepada Sakura—tujuannya sih untuk membalikkan tubuh gadis itu—tahu-tahu Naruto malah tersandung sesuatu entah karena apa—dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya malah jatuh menimpa tubuh gadis yang baru saja akan berbalik itu.

"Awww!" Demi _Kyuubi_ ekor berapa saja Sakura sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan sekarang. Kepalanya pusing karena habis membentur semen yang tadi dipijaknya. Sepertinya ia akan koma lagi setelah kejadian ini.

"Maa-aaf, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terjerembab di samping kepala Sakura—untung saja kepala Naruto tidak menimpa kepala Sakura—bisa-bisa mereka akan berciuman tanpa sengaja kalau itu terjadi—apabila dibayangkan.

Tangan Sakura berusaha menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto—menyuruh pemuda itu bangun secepatnya. "Cepat bangun, _Baka_!" Kalau saja ada sinar lampu yang lumayan terang di sini, maka rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipi gadis _cherry_ itu akan terlihat jelas.

Kedua tangan Naruto menekan semen putih yang berada di antara kepala Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri. Kala itu pula tidak sengaja matanya tertatap dan terkunci pada mata hijau milik Sakura—kegiatannya terhenti.

Hembusan napas Naruto dapat terasa—sangat terasa dengan jelas di kulit wajah Sakura, napas hangat seorang Uzumaki yang sukses membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu hingga masih terus bergetar.

Mereka masih terpaku, membisu, tanpa berkedip, tanpa emosi. Susah payah Sakura menelan ludah yang kini terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha untuk menekan dada bidang itu agar tidak bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Tapi, tangannya kini seolah tidak berfungsi sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Rambut Naruto sudah semakin panjang ternyata. Rambutnya menjuntai hampir mengenai sisi wajah Sakura, menggelitik pipinya—atau itu karena Naruto-lah yang semakin mendekatkan mukanya?

Oh, itu tidak penting. Yang pasti sekarang Sakura seakan terhipnotis untuk menutup matanya. Menanti sesuatu yang dirasakannya ingin sekali didapatnya. Entah itu hanya sebuah sapuan atau keinginan—ia malah ingin merasakannya, merasakan langsung dari seseorang yang diinginkannya.

"Naruto kau di mana?"

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget—demikian pula dengan Naruto—karena mendengar ada yang berteriak.

Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Hampir saja ia mencium Sakura tadi. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi?

Sakura pun bergegas berdiri—gadis itu langsung membersihkan pakaiannya yang baru saja menempel pada semen jembatan itu.

Sakura ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berpamitan atau untuk sekedar memarahinya. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak penting.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari sana, tanpa pamit atau melempar suatu kata apapun pada pemuda itu.

Sambil berjalan cepat dari sana Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Harus berkata apa ia dengan Ino nanti ketika si tukang gosip itu menyadari kemerahan mukanya?

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menghentikan langkah Sakura untuk meminta maaf sebentar. Tapi, Sakura sudah pergi begitu saja. Apa gadis itu marah padanya ya?

Arrrggghh! Naruto hanya berdiri lesu tidak berdaya. Sepertinya sehabis ini ia akan koma lagi. Mungkin lebih baik memang koma lagi saja.

Yah, sudahlah. Sekarang ia harus tidur dulu. Dan membiarkan waktu yang akan membuat mereka sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**Yeahaaaai! Akhirnya kelar juga cerita****nya dengan sangat abal =.= Sungguh people, bikin Canon sungguh memutar otak #bernapas lega.**

**Sebenarnya banyak sih shinobi yang sudah mati lalu dihidupkan kembali. Tapi enggak mungkin donk, aku tulis satu persatu. Apalagi mengingat fik ini hanya terdiri dari twoshot, jadi semua pertarungannya enggak ku gambarin. Lagipula ini juga udah sangat kepanjangan, mana rush lagi, mana ngawur lagiii ARGGGH! =^="**

**Buat Beta rederku pasti bosen banget ngedit fik gila ini. Jangan Tanya aku pun begitu. Hihihi..**

**Kalau mau, liat chap terbarunya udah muncul tuh dianime manganya. Sekarang tentang Chouji yang lagi berusaha membunuh kembali Asuma. Sedangkan Naruto dia lagi ditahan oleh penduduk Konoha untuk kembali pulang—dia enggak boleh turun tangan membantu perang.**

**Padahal aku berharap banget Naruto bakal cepet pulang. Dan aku juga ngarep Sakura cepet-cepet ikutan perang juga. Udah kangen sama pertarungan kedua NaruSaku yang awecome ituuu DX #labilkumat**

**Hahahaha, malah ngegosip diriku.**

**Oh, ya. Maaf misal kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan. Apal****agi dichapi satu kemarin. Hedeeeh. Itu gegara tangan gatelku yang kembali ngedit lagi setelah dibeta. Jadinya gitu dech #plak.**

**Dan sekali lagi, Makasih juga buat Beta rederku yang unyuuu itu xD muachmuach #digampol**** xD**

**Ada sih untuk sekuelnya, tapi mungkin genrenya akan berubah jadi humor walau garing. Terus pasti enggak Canon lagi. Hahah**

**(jadi ngerasa kepanjangan A/N-nya)**

**-Thanks for reading-**

**Salam Coklat.**


End file.
